disturbedfandomcom-20200214-history
Voices
Song Page Template Voices '''is the 1st track -and 2nd single- from Disturbed's 1st album The Sickness. '' '' Music Video The music video of the song depicts a man who gets plagued by his own voices. The band is also seen performing in a concert. Throughout the video, the man faces various scenarios which may involve hostile behavior and hearing "voices." At the end of the video, the man quits his job and goes to the concert where Disturbed is performing. Meaning and Lyrics Meaning The words in the song are an interpretation of what might be heard in the mind of a psycho. The voice is telling the person to kill other people and himself. The song is sung in a duet between the voice and the person stricken by it, who is in terror but powerless to resist, which is emphasized by the electric washdown sound effects heard in the chorus. Lyrics '''Opening So, are you breathing? So, are you breathing?(No! No!) Are you breathing? So, are you breathing? Now! 1st Verse Wake up, are you alive Will you listen to me I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now Someone is gonna die When you listen to me Let the living die, Let the living die, Say! Wake up, are you alive Will you listen to me I'm gonna talk about some freaky shit now Someone is gonna die When you listen to me Let the living die, Let the living die, Say! Chorus Are you breathing now Do the wicked see you You still breathing You're making me known Are you breathing now Do the wicked see you You still breathing 2nd Verse So...What's up, I wonder why Do you listen to me I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now Insane, you're gonna die When you listen to me Let the living die, Let the living die Say! What's up, I wonder why Do you listen to me I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now Insane, you're gonna die When you listen to me Let the living die, Let the living die Say! Chorus Are you breathing now Do the wicked see you You still breathing You're making me known Are you breathing now Do the wicked see you You still breathing Bridge So | Whisper Begin| '' Can't you imagine how good going through this will make you feel I promise, no one will ever know There will be no chance of you getting caught They never loved you anyway So come on, be a man And do what you are compelled to do ''| Whisper end | Save me god (echoes) I can hear the voice But I don't want to listen Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright I can feel the subliminal need To be one with the voice And make everything alright I can hear the voice But I don't want to listen Strap me down and tell me I'll be alright I can feel the subliminal need To be one with the voice And make everything alright Chorus Are you breathing now Do the wicked see you You still breathing You're making me known Are you breathing now Do the wicked see you You still breathing So, are you breathing? So, do you breath now? Now? So, are you breathing? So, do you breath now?! Category:Songs